


PepsiCola: Broke in Two

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incomplete-</p><p>John is hurt and Dave feels responsible, how else to summarize it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PepsiCola: Broke in Two

"Dave?" A small voice asked. Jade looked up from her chair, tears in her eyes as John lay in bed, his breathing faint and difficult. Dave had his face buried into the sheets, clutching fistfuls of cloth as his shoulders shook silently. Bro stood in the doorway, watching quietly as he some how managed to keep all emotion hidden behind a clenched jaw and those pointed anime shades. John's eyes stayed closed through the entire visit, and Rose came soon to check up. After what seemed like a millennia, Bro put a hand on Dave's shoulder   
"Come on lil man, we have to take the ladies back." His voice was gentle but still Dave flinched away from his words. The Strider stood and faced away from the other three, wiping his face and forcing his features into an emotionless slate, glad for the shades to hide his puffy red eyes. The group opened the door right as a nurse came to escort them out. Bro nodded to the young man and left, three somber teens in tow. The car ride home was silent and mournful, even as they stopped at Rose, then Jade's house. Jade had moved into a large house a few minutes drive from Dallas, Texas after the game Spurb and Rose followed soon after. Now with just the Striders in the small white car, bro asked, "Wanna talk about it?" Being that he wasn't exactly the emotional older brother, he felt a bit awkward.   
"No." Was his only response.   
"Lil man I know you're upset but fuming and grieving isn't how you should go about it." He said, trying, unsuccessfully, to get Dave to talk about John's accident.

A thin, black haired youth came around the corner talking to another boy slightly taller than himself with blonde hair and cheap sunglasses. They were talking and laughing like any other two friends until the blonde one leaned down and kissed him. The shorter boy, John Egbert, stopped and glares at the blonde one, Dave Strider. "Was that necessary?" He said, making Dave laugh. "Yes, it was and now the whole world knows you're mine." He pulled John closer and kissed him again, this time with John kissing back. The two boys pulled away the sound of laughter. "hahaha, fags!" Dave caught a small rock as It flew at his face and glared angrily at the small group of kids a few feet away. They were easy four, five years younger than the teens but one of them was probably about the same age as the couple. John and Dave, both being 18 now after the game spurb, were maybe the same height but only half as heavy as this boy. By the distance Dave knew it was he who had thrown the rock. "Fuck off assholes." Dave put himself between John and the group. "whadda ya gunna do, sprinkle your magic pixi dust on us and turn us gay?" Sneered one of the younger boys. Dave just about growled at this but John put a hand on his shoulder. "They're not worth the time and don't deserve the effort, let's just go." Dave turned to leave but the rock the hit the back of his head crossed the line. He turned and lunged for the older boy but he was gone, having snuck across the street and up behind John. Dave glared at the younger boys who tried to seem unafraid but failed miserably. One spat and turned, the others followed suit. The older boy clamped a hand over Johns mouth and John shrieked into his hand. Dave turned again and lunged, but the other boy pulled John back and around the corner. Dave came running after him but couldn't see the two anywhere. The street was busy but the sidewalks were just about empty, the only hiding place was a little bus stop and a single alley large enough for two. Strider looked in the bus stop first but jumped and ran for the alley when he heard strained groans and cries of pain. The Strider launched himself around the corner in time to see the older boy disappear over a wood fence and see John fall, his head making a sickening crack as it made contact with the ground... As Bro started to park the car in the apartment driveway Dave opened his door and jumped out, ignoring Bro's protest. Dave shoved his hands into his jean pockets, keeping hi head low and making his way towards the building. He could hear Bro muttering, a slip up that rarely ever happens but he's not in the mood to point it out. Dave went straight for the stair case on the far side of the building the long way to the room. "Yo, you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Bro asked, debating weather or not to follow his little brother or not. Dave was inwardly screaming for Bro to just shut the fuck up but his voice was lost somewhere in his throat so instead he simply gives the older strider the finger and trudges onward. Bro shook his head and sighed but other than that only headed up to the elevators. Dave made it up several levels before sitting down on one of the steps and, removing his shades, rubs his red eyes. He couldn't care less if someone caught him with his shades off, tears streaking don his face as he silently blamed himself and the world for what happened to John. And he knows exactly what John would say right now if he were awake. "Dave, it wasn't your fault." And he would repeat it until his last breath. The thought of John's last breath made Dave choke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete


End file.
